


Arm Candy

by wolfie_slays



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Name-Calling, Semi-Public Sex, booty shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_slays/pseuds/wolfie_slays
Summary: Frat boy Tony and gorgeous arm candy Peter fuck in a bathroom in the middle of a party :)





	Arm Candy

The music blasting through the frat house was loud, and obnoxious, the drunken yells and laughs even more so. Parties at the Phi Sig house were legendary across MIT campus, and in the middle of it all, lounging on a couch like a king on a throne, sat Tony Stark, drink in hand, surrounded by any number of attractive students.

His eyes, however, were fixed on one boy in particular, Peter Parker, grinding away on the dance floor wearing nothing but a pair of incredibly short booty shorts with ‘Stark’ plastered across the back. They were more like denim panties, really, and Tony had said as much to Peter as they were getting ready earlier in the evening, before pushing the boy to his knees to deal with the issue his bare legs had caused.

Tony raised an eyebrow as Peter dipped low to the floor, showing off a pert, round ass and miles of soft, milky white skin. The boy maintained eye contact as he ran his hands down his chest, and Tony couldn’t help but smirk in satisfaction as he watched his boy put on a show for him.

“Hey, Stark!”

Tony raised a hand to acknowledge whoever had shouted his name, beckoning them over, nodding as Steve appeared in his line of vision.

“Some girls are having a wet t-shirt competition outside, not a bra to be seen. You coming?”

Tony shook his head, not taking his eyes off Peter. Steve quickly realised who Tony had his eye on, and took that as his cue to leave, before Tony raised a finger to stop him.

“Keep an eye on them, Steve. Any of our boys touch a girl where she don’t want to be touched, you hit them where it hurts, you hear me?”

“Got it.” Steve nodded, and as soon as he’d disappeared, Tony spread his legs and patted his lap, an invitation to Peter.

The boy’s eyes widened slightly, tight denim doing little to hide the semi he’d been sporting all evening, and he began to worm his way out of the throng of dancing students, pausing to giggle and bat his eyelashes at anyone bold enough to cop a feel of Stark’s boy.

“Hey, Tony.” said Peter softly, stopping when he came to stand between Tony’s spread thighs. “That alright for you?”

“More than alright.” Tony chuckled, yanking Peter down until he was sat on his lap, hands sliding up under his shirt. “God, you’re so fucking hot.”

“Yeah? You hard for me?” Peter asked, eyes wide with faux innocence.

Tony growled, grabbing Peter’s hand and dragging it down to his crotch, forcing the boy to feel the hardness under his jeans. Peter groaned, head falling to Tony’s shoulder as he rubbed his older boyfriend through the rough fabric.

“Jeez, Stark, wanna get a room or something?” smirked Sam, who’d appeared to offer Tony a drink.

“It’s my house.” smirked Tony, shifting slightly, as Peter started grinding unabashedly against him. “Fuck off.”

“Get laid, Stark, maybe you won’t be such a moody bitch.” laughed Sam, giving Tony a friendly slap on the back before disappearing.

Immediately Tony hissed, head falling back as Peter breathed heavily against his neck, grinding hard against his clothed dick.

“Lube and condoms in the bathroom.” moaned Peter. “Please fuck me?”

“Yeah? You gonna let me fuck you in a dirty college bathroom where everyone can hear you?”

“Want them to know, _fuck_ , want them to hear how good you fuck me.”

“Course you do, you’re such a little slut, fucking hell.” growled Tony, gripping Peter under his thighs and lifting him up.

Peter squealed, giggling, before attaching his mouth to Tony’s neck as the older man strode purposely towards the bathroom, kicking the door open. He span Peter around, pushing him against the door as he attacked his mouth, grinding against him roughly. Tony forced his tongue past the boy’s lips, moving his mouth rough, filthy, pushing his hips against his boyfriend’s in time to the heavy bass pounding through the door

“In me, Tony, _please._ ” Peter whimpered against Tony’s mouth. “Condoms in the cabinet.”

Tony pulled away to grab a condom and Peter shoved his shorts down hurriedly, bracing his hands against the door.

“You’re so good to me, _shit._ ” groaned Tony, spreading Peter’s cheeks to reveal a jewelled plug. “You ready for me?”

“Always ready for you, you know that. _Please_ fuck me, fuck me _hard_.”

“Could just fuck your pretty thighs.” whispered Tony, running his hard dick between Peter’s legs. “Leave you hard and dripping for me.”

“I need to feel you, Tony, c'mon.” whined Peter, shaking his hips. “Let them all know how good you fuck me, how I’ll always spread my legs for you.”

“Such a dirty boy, _shit_.” cursed Tony, slowly pushing past the tight ring of muscle. “So tight, could almost believe you were a virgin, like you haven’t been dicked down by every frat house on campus.”

Peter whined, scrambling for purchase on the door as Tony bottomed out, then pushed back in hard, setting a quick and filthy pace. Peter’s dick rubbed painfully against the wood, and the sound of pounding music and slurred voices on the other side made him groan.

“Stop holding back.” Tony growled, slapping Peter’s thigh. “I’ve got a reputation to uphold here, let them hear you, angel.”

Peter keened, a hand sliding down to jerk himself off as Tony kept up his rough rhythm, practically fucking Peter through the door.

Suddenly, a knock echoed through the bathroom, and someone shouted impatiently from the other side.

“Are you guys almost done? People out here gotta piss!”

“Bit busy dear, can it wait?” Tony called back, not stilling his movements, ending his sentence with a groan. Wrapping a hand around Peter’s throat, he bent to whisper in his ear. “Jerk yourself off, baby, and don’t your dare be quiet about it.”

Peter whimpered but obeyed, wrapping his hand around his hard cock, letting out breathy _'ah, ah, ah’s’_ as Tony kept pounding into him.

“Holy shit, Stark’s getting laid!.” yelled the voice from behind the door. “Yes, man!”

“Tony please!” Peter begged, rocking back into his boyfriend’s thrusts. “Make me come so everyone can hear me, I need it.”

“Say it.” Tony grunted. “Say it right now.”

“Make me come, daddy.”

Tony knocked Peter’s hand out of the way, fisting the boy’s dick on the side of too tight and too hard until he came with a shriek, head falling forward and letting out breathy moans of 'daddy’. Tony swore, burying himself to the hilt before coming with a groan of Peter’s name.

“Shit.” Peter breathed. “That was incredible.”

“Damn right.” Tony chuckled, pulling out with a groan. “You’re fucking amazing.”

“Says you.” grinned Peter, spinning round to face Tony. “Fuck.”

“You’re still mildly coherent, why are you coherent?”

“We’ll work on it.” Peter smiled, nuzzling across Tony’s collar bone. “C'mon, let’s get out of here.


End file.
